Normally Abnormal
by Laetitia Lycaelon
Summary: Harry is taken away from the Dursley's at a young age and reaches his full potential. APPRENTICESHIP!, NEW POWERS!, INDEPENDENT!HARRY, SLIGHT DUMBLES!BASHING, HP/DG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: as much as this is very obvious, i going to put this up anyways. So here I go...I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. well, I'm glad that's over with..

Prologue (sorry, its_ extremely_ short)

In the small town of Surrey, a little boy slept in his small cupboard under the stairs, in a very normal house. Normal; the one word that describes the family in which he lives perfectly, as seen by an outsider, the one word that the boy has come to despise above all others. Why should someone want to be exactly the same as everyone else? To do the same things as the person before you and teach others to do the same? It made no sense. Yet, that is exactly what the Dursley's want, but can never have. Their perfect normalcy was ruined on a cold November morn when a green-eyed baby was found on their doorstep; a baby that was soon to be found out as very, _abnormal, _baby.

A/N; first chapter will be up soon!

posted date: 05/06/11


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: as much as this is very obvious, i going to put this up anyways. So here I go...I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. well, I'm glad that's over with..

Chapter One

Knock...

Thud...

A huff of impatience.

"You worthless Freak, GET UP!" At he sound of the banshee like voice, a young, seven year old boy known only as Freak, answered the loud call with the click of the light. The boy rubbed his eyes with pale white hands and put on a pair of thick round glasses, hiding green eyes that shown with an inner strength. He pulled an over sized t-shirt over the scars that laced his chest and used a length of twine to hold up his tent-like pants. Opening the tiny door that led to his 'room' of the last six years, Freak stepped into the hallway and trotted into the kitchen, starting the breakfast that he knew he wouldn't be allowed to eat.

Stomach grumbling as he set the food onto the sturdy table one dish at a time he waited till he saw his relatives sit at the table and greedily started eating. At the head of the table sat a fat, walrus like man with a caterpillar mustache on his upper lip; this man was the his Uncle Vernon. To his left was a skinny, horse-like woman (if she could be called that without insulting to rest of that half of the human race) with her abnormally large nose stuck into the air, was the Freaks Aunt Petunia. The one person left was Dudley. Dudley was his cousin and only a year older than the Freak, yet so different. This boy was more like a pig, _well, a pig in a wig_, thought the Freak as he looked again at the straw-like hair that was currently dirty with yesterdays crumbs.

"wha 'choo lookin' at you fwil'phy fweek?" Dudley demanded, mouth spraying half chewed food onto the table. The freak said nothing, he only turned away to put some of the empty dishes into the sink.

"Answer Dudley you Freak!" commanded the walrus, but still, the boy stayed silent. "Answer him. Or. I. Will. Make. You!" this came out barely more than a whisper, yet the threat was as clear as day.

Looking as calm and as collected as ever, the Freak looked at Vernon in the eyes and said in a level voice, "No."

Uncle Vernon's face turned red with fury. "What did you say to me, Boy?" he growled out.

"I said, No." the boy's eye's turned to the floor as his Uncle got up from his seat.

He didn't notice the meaty fist coming towards his face till it hit him. He felt his nose break as he collided into to wall behind him. O shit, he thought as everything turned black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

White, that was all he was as he looked through his squinted eyes. He groaned as he tried to sit up not noticing the figure sitting beside him.

"Not so fast there, young Heron. You are not yet completely healed." Startled at the sound, he turned to see a middle-aged man with sandy-brown hair, ageless looking silver- gray eyes, and smile lines around a mouth that was currently quirked in amusement.

Green eyes looked around in confusion and then he asked, "W-water..?" The man beside him reached behind him, grasping a small cup.

"Here," he said. "Drink it slowly, no need to choke."

Suspiciously looking at the glass he saw nothing out of the norm; not too thick and was completely clear. He gently took a tentative sip. Nothing, so he gulped down the glass.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

The man smiled softly, as if expecting the question all along "Right now you are in a small town near Paris in France. More specifically, my home."

"And you name, sir?"

"Nicholas , Nicholas Flamel."

A/N: dot worry, chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

posted date: 05/10/11

WhiteElfElder- I hope this meets your expectations. :D


End file.
